


咖啡与令人沉醉之爱

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 现在，Will认定了鹰眼是个没品味的人，他耸耸肩，在心里记了一笔，他要报复Ethan将他与这样的外行比较，随后他拿起杯子，准备开始享受他当天的第一杯咖啡。他突然像烫到了一样放下了杯子。Will看着它。看着它立在他面前，立在桌子上。那就是了。但他仍然不敢相信。





	咖啡与令人沉醉之爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee And Other Drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075111) by [SoldierOfMyShadowyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierOfMyShadowyMind/pseuds/SoldierOfMyShadowyMind). 



> 前文地址：随缘搜 Coffee And Other Drugs
> 
> 因为此文第一章发布于2016年，月影风迷已经翻译过了。第二章发布于2018年，就是我现在翻译的这篇。建议最好还是读一下第一章哦。

迷迷糊糊中，Will发现Ethan溜下了床，但他一点反应都没有，Ethan只是准备出门晨跑，而Will还想舒适地小憩一会儿，他仍然睡意朦胧。再说了，见鬼的，现在才早上六点半，被窝温暖得令人留恋。Ethan的嘴唇落在他的太阳穴上，他满足地舒了口气，Will任凭自己沉湎于此。他感到Ethan嘴角勾起一个微笑，可他没听清Ethan埋在他发里的呢喃。他调整了下姿势，拉起毯子盖到了下巴。

 

~~~

 

前门打开又关上了，他听到远处隐约传来咔哒声，Will将头深深地埋进枕头，听不见了。他可不是懒惰的人，只是不到万不得已，他不愿意起床。

换句话说，他不喜欢早起。

脚步声轻轻落在地上，Ethan穿过公寓，走进了卧室。Will决定装睡，一边不抱希望地期待Ethan又缩进被窝。他们还有一些时间；上次任务结束后，Hunley让他们安顿下来，严肃地告诉他们休一周假，周一九点之前，他不想在办公室看见他们。任务让两人筋疲力尽，Will却奇怪地整周都没有睡好——前几天，他将之归结于残留的肾上腺素，后几天则是因为Ethan——他突然不想起床了。最好本周内就解决掉这个问题，剩下的时间他们要一起轻松缠绵。

他希望时间慢下来，不要嘀嗒数着他们的每分每秒。

世界上没有这样的好事，Ethan对Will无声的恳求依然一无所知。Will听见Ethan在壁橱里翻着干净的衣服，比起在清晨黏黏糊糊，他似乎更喜欢浴室，一如既往，Will听着他的动静露出了微笑。

但令他困惑的是，脚步声又逐渐远去，继而慢慢走近，如此往复了好几次。最后，脚步声停在床边，就在他睡的那一侧，接着Will感到Ethan温暖的呼吸触在他的皮肤上，他的伴侣用手温柔地抚过他的头发，动作异常轻柔，Will沉迷其中，但一个吻出乎意料地落在了他额头上，他差点就暴露了。

“Will。”Ethan柔声说，第二个吻落在了他脸颊上，这种愉悦的触感让Will浑身一颤。Ethan在床边坐下，Will感到床垫随Ethan的重量沉了一沉。

“醒来吧。”

Will纹丝不动。

“得了，我知道你是装的。”Ethan声音很低，很温暖，还带着笑意，清浅的吻沿着Will的下颚最后印在了他的嘴唇上。

Will眨着睁开眼睛，试着穿透眼前的一片迷蒙。Ethan正在对他微笑，神情遥远而柔和，嘴角却勾勒出些许不明的意味。Will觉得他似乎在担忧，这就奇怪了，Will皱起了眉。

意外的是，Ethan看着他的神情笑出了声，Will眉头皱得更厉害了。老实说他知道他现在看起来是什么样子。他连咖啡都还没喝，头发睡得乱糟糟的，支棱翘起，眼神溃散，眉毛拧皱，一脸困顿，整个人还是迷糊的。

Will不得不放弃，但只是因为他无法辨认Ethan那个让他迷惑的表情到底是什么意思，而且现在还太早了。起床之后他会再去问他。或许是在午餐时间——如果他还有这个机会的话，Benji一直在跟他们絮叨去尝一尝那家新开的巴尔干餐馆，就在他们办公室的那条街。如果Benji已经预订了今天的位子，Will一点都不惊讶。他完全可以理解。他们已经好久没有放下工作出去找乐子了。

Will不禁笑了起来，Ethan问，“怎么了？”打断了他的想入非非。

“嗯？”Will抬起眉毛看着他，随后才说，“没什么。”气氛似乎太安静了，沉默了一阵后他又补充道，“就随便一说。”

这句话脱口而出，语气有点生硬。几缕大胆的碎发挡住了Ethan的眼睛，他伸手想去拨开，而Ethan截住了他的手，轻轻一握，其间一直注视着他的眼睛，然后抬起他的手，温柔地吻了吻他的指关节。Ethan握住他的手，细细地观察了他好一阵，等到Ethan放开他时，又抬起一只手捧住他的脸颊，拇指轻抚他的颧骨，扫去了他脸上的睡意。

若是被问及他们的感情状况，这样的时刻正是Will想要描述的。默契。满足中略带沉思。

“我要去洗澡了。”Ethan最终说道，站起身来。

Will恍惚地点点头，但随后他混沌的大脑回过神来，这可真是个糟糕的主意。他一把抓住Ethan的手腕，Ethan转过身，疑惑地看着他。

Will与他四目相对，他抬起沉重的手臂，拍了拍自己身旁的位置。“就一分钟。”他把Ethan拉了过来，这不全是恳求。

Ethan终于答应了，嘴角露出他独有的表示迁就的笑意，眼里蕴着一片无尽的深情，若是平时这种眼神只会换来Will一个大大的白眼。他轻巧地从Will手中抽出手腕，转到另一边，爬上了床，Will给他挪出位置，等Ethan安顿好后，便蹭过去靠在了他身上。最终Ethan半坐着靠在床头，Will趴在他身体一侧，头惬意地搁在他胸膛上。Ethan弯起胳膊搂住他的背，抚着他蓬乱的头发，动作循环往复，散漫而温柔。

他们静默了好一会儿，Will想这样多么美好。然后他震撼地意识到，他已经习惯这种生活了。他花花足足一周的休息时间，直到又要开始工作了，才明白这一点。

这种情况偶有发生。Will拒绝称之为顿悟，因为他确确实实 **知道** 他与Ethan拥有些什么。但他会时不时想起，就像他第一次突然意识到他可以拥有这种生活的时候。每当想起此事，他都会察觉自身的愚昧和渺小，也让他愈发感激他拥有的生活。

“我应该——”Ethan打断了Will的沉思。然而他自己也忘了想说什么，他摇了摇头，“算了。”

Will抬头看着Ethan，“你应该什么？”他问。

“没什么。”Ethan回答得太快了，Will皱起眉头。这不太像是抗拒，更像是无意识反应。

（Ethan经常无法区分这两者，Will有点自豪。）

Will重重地叹了口气，换了个姿势把身体重量压在肘部上。他抓住Ethan的手，光明正大地试图分散Ethan的注意力，Ethan的手指离开了他的头发。Will甚至不需要说什么，Ethan就已经喟叹，放弃了。Will知道Ethan知道Will最终会成功解决他的问题。

Ethan短暂地沉默了。接着他吸了一口气，似乎有点震惊，但他说话时语调出奇地忧郁。“有时候我就是……我想……”他又没声了，这次Will只是等待着没有任何动作。

“我是个傻瓜，Will。”Ethan最后说道，Will无能为力，他哼了一声。

“我不想当跟你说这个事的人，但你早就该知道了。你炸掉的建筑数量，不穿任何保护装备就骑摩托车追逐暴徒造成的碰撞次数，在很久以前就应该告诉过你了。”

Ethan轻轻笑出声，但没有往常那种欢乐的笑意，今天早上Will第二次感到了担忧。说到底这些事都是无关紧要的，他知道，但这是一种天性——有些人可能会说是特点，还有些人可能称之为缺陷——他无法改变。

“我知道你不赞成我的方法，Will。”Ethan说。他的眼神有些放空，聚焦在空中的某一点，Will想知道Ethan注意力还在吗，还是他已经迷失在了自己的思绪里。

“ **方法** 有延伸余地，你不觉得吗？”Will把问题扔了回来，但他的心没有放下。这不是他们通常的玩笑话，包含着善意的指责、打趣、空洞的威胁以及饱含爱意的斗嘴。这次不知何故更加严肃。

有一阵子，Ethan似乎在心里想着各种浮光掠影的画面，眉头皱起，一脸沉思，然后他突然回过神，看进了Will的眼睛。

“我真是个傻瓜，竟然没有早点问你。”他语气相当真诚，Will不知道自己该做什么反应。

为了满足Ethan和他自己令人忧虑的好奇心，他问，“问我什么？”

Ethan耸了耸肩。“你是否同意就感情关系一事与我达成妥协。”他说得若无其事，好像天经地义，Will怔住了，不明白他在说什么。

他迟钝的脑袋里有什么东西在叫嚣着，但他无论如何也想不出来。他为此而恼怒。

Ethan再一次沉浸在了他自己的世界里，他是个感性动物。这种情况可不是一次性的。毕竟他是一个没救的浪漫主义者。

Will抬起眉毛表示 **你到底在说什么** ？同时他想起了一件事，哼出了声，“嗯，你的确没有 **问** 我。”他提出论据，“你没有 **问** 我是否可以公开宣布我们的关系就直接公开了。”

Ethan目光一闪，莫名松了一大口气。他毫不犹豫接住了话题，“得了吧，Jane甚至在我知道之前就知道了，基本上每个人都知道我每天来你办公室不只是为了打个招呼提醒你吃饭休息。路易吉不算数。所以不要那么戏剧化，你在夸大事实。”

Will想他刚才是不是无意中给了Ethan一个台阶下。他决定继续顺着Ethan，他翻了个白眼，他知道Ethan会对他投来满是宠溺的一瞥。

Ethan没有让人失望。

“别想着找借口。”Will斥责道，但语气一点都不严厉，“你知道的，我至少想要个选择。”

Ethan眼睛半搭，轻轻一眨，神情微闪，随后笑了起来，这一刻的气氛烟消云散。“我总是会给你一个选择，亲爱的。”他说得不怀好意。

这种语气让Will一激灵。

Will好奇地盯着他，目光里带着一丝怀疑。但Ethan没有躲闪，他的目光与Will的目光胶在一起，嘴角慢慢勾起一个笑容。

“什么？”Will装作恼怒地追问。

Ethan引用他自己的话回赠他。“就随便一说。”无辜地拖长了语调。他身体前倾拽着床单发出沙沙声，响亮地在Will额头上亲了一口。“洗澡。”他宣布道，扔回了毯子，艰难地离开了床。

冷空气突然涌来，Will打了个颤，“不要把热水用完了。”在Ethan抓起衣服时他叫道，“我们真的需要修理那台锅炉了。”

Ethan好笑地鞠了个躬，手上假装翻倒着一顶帽子。Will再次翻了个白眼，藏住了他的笑容。

他的伴侣走向浴室，但在门口踌躇了一秒，然后又转过身来，脸上挂着一个微笑，真诚，几乎有点腼腆。

“厨房里有新鲜的咖啡等着你，亲爱的。”他冲Will眨眨眼，然后就消失了。

Will看着浴室门关上了，心里满是惊奇与爱意。Ethan身上仍有一部分他还没弄明白，Ethan依然保留着一种诱人的神秘感。他对空荡的房间笑了起来，彻彻底底体会到了居家生活的含义。对于其他外人来说， **家庭** 和 **Ethan Hunt** 这两个词相去甚远，天生就是对立的，但Will已经知道二者能轻松兼容。感觉像是在保守一个秘密。

但他没有忘记Ethan微笑中的一丝忧虑。那个神情在他心里缠绕不去，让他有些心神不宁。

“你是我的英雄。”Will嘀咕着，情真意切。他不情不愿地推开被子，起床了。Will完全放弃了清除残留睡意，脑子里仍然固执地幻想着咖啡可以自动出现，他拖着脚步向厨房走去，经过浴室门时，他听见了里面流水声。

咖啡能引诱他下床。Ethan不能，咖啡能。（Ethan能引诱他 **上** 床，而且相当熟练。但那不是重点。）

Will踱进厨房，依旧昏昏欲睡，辨认不清方向（在早上7：35，他可以睡眼惺忪），只找到了一个放在桌子上的大纸杯，他轻轻笑了起来。Ethan的新爱好是不断将Will与某位Clint Barton进行比较，后者在缺乏大量咖啡因时显然无法正常运作。Will假装愤慨。首先，他不会直接从锅里喝咖啡，他是个有所追求的人。第二，Ethan什么时候开始看漫画了？

这大概是Benji的错。

为此，Will打算报复他。

现在，Will认定了鹰眼是个没品味的人，他耸耸肩，在心里记了一笔，他要报复Ethan将他与这样的外行比较，随后他拿起杯子，准备开始享受他当天的第一杯咖啡。

他突然像烫到了一样放下了杯子。

Will看着它。看着它立在他面前，立在桌子上。那就是了。

但他仍然不敢相信。

同样的手写，同样的黑色墨水，Will再清楚不过了。只是单词不同了。他的大脑迅速提出了一种可能性，他是在做梦，他已经准备好了各种解释。这也许只是他心里的投射。反正也不是第一次了。

Will继续盯着纸杯，笨拙地摸索着抓住吸管，他眼里突然就只剩下纸杯了，基本能力也一并丧失了，例如呼吸和思考。

**和我结婚** ，它大胆又无耻地宣告着。

Will就只是站在那儿，盯着它，眨着眼。渐渐地，他回过神了，开始设法重新整理思绪，他回想起了之前与Ethan的对话。

**就感情关系一事与我达成妥协** 。

噢。

**噢** 。

所以Will确实需要大量咖啡因才能正常运作。

他吞咽了一下，有点惊讶。这就是所谓清晨的惊喜。Will仍然纠结于要不要相信自己的眼睛，他小心翼翼曲起手指，握住奶白色的杯身，拿起杯子。他研究着笔迹，有些无言，整整一分钟后才回过神来，嘴角上挑，露出了一个微笑。完全出乎他的意料，却更加温柔动人，出色得令人永生难忘。他能猜到是路易吉鼓励了Ethan大胆一试。这个想法让他笑意更深了。路易吉总是想把别人的幸福掌握在自己手中。

Will散漫地想，自己是不是早就知道了。他是否有所预感，这是否就是过去几天里让他心神不宁却又难以言喻的那种预感。

他在想这是不是就是 **希望** 。

然后他摇了摇头，寻思着他为什么还要想这个。虚伪。说得就像他自己没有一直在寻找解决方法一样。 **这种** 解决方法。当他坐在沙发上闲散地靠在Ethan身边时，他并不是在专心地看电影，而是在脑子里想着一个又一个的解决方法。到最后他总是会否决自己的想法，无法鼓起勇气。太多的变量无法计算，太多的事情他无法控制。 **如果这超过了IMF的容忍限度怎么办？如果我给别人这个砝码以此来制约我们，危及了我们努力创造的一切怎么办？**

**如果他拒绝了怎么办？**

Will怯怯地轻笑一声，他真是想得太多了。

忽然间，他鼓起了勇气，自信与兴奋充盈于心。冒险一试。这是一种全新的感觉。

光彩夺目，神魂颠倒。

神啊，他是如此深爱Ethan。

他脑子里萦绕的都是他的伴侣的名字，他一怔，感到胸口一阵生疼。他浮想起Ethan的笑容，忧虑依然在心里徘徊。他从未想过Ethan会如此犹疑。他希望Ethan **永远不要** 对他自己的感情没有信心， **永远不要** 怀疑Will是否会回应。

浴室门吱吱地响了起来，吓得他几乎扔下了纸杯，他急忙转身，因为动作太快，他身体晃了一晃才保持住平衡。Ethan慢慢走进厨房，腰间缠着毛巾，深色的头发还是湿润的。早晨的几缕阳光透过窗户照了进来，水珠在他皮肤上闪烁着，被阳光映得熠熠生辉。

Ethan看到他，停下了脚步。“Will？”他问，但Will说不出话。他脑子里还在反复回响着 **他真是光彩夺目** 。

“Will？”Ethan又叫了一声，小心地放缓了语调，他的目光落在Will手中的纸杯上，神色逐渐了然。糟糕，这是错误的方式，Ethan得出了完全错误的结论。Will挣扎着想开口说点什么话来驱散那种愈发伤心的表情。

结果他脱口而出的是，“你还是咖啡？”

Ethan眨了眨眼睛，这句话让他措手不及，但Will没有给疑惑的Ethan一个解释，他在为自己的愚蠢而震惊。

接着Ethan做了件出乎Will预料的事。（好吧， **又一件** 出乎Will预料的事。）他玩起了这个游戏，“我以为你已经确定了你和咖啡是不行的？”

Will目瞪口呆，无法对 **此** 作出任何回答，只能任凭Ethan继续说下去。

“只是我不会赌登记处会允许这种非常规结合。尽管他们不会有这种登记表。”Ethan耸了耸肩，但如果他是想装作漫不经心，那他的演技可真差。

Will依然说不出话。他迟钝地意识到Ethan离他越来越近了，现在他们差不多只隔着一英尺。Ethan伸出手，轻轻按在Will手肘上。

“我和 **那杯** 咖啡是不行的。”Will温顺地反驳道，他已经投降了。

Ethan笑得灿烂。“那你愿意选我吗？”他喃喃问道，他们相识多年来，Will第一次看到Ethan Hunt害羞了。简直是蔚为奇观。

一股暖意从他心灵深处涌起，他轻轻拥住它，宛若珍宝。

Ethan笑意深深，Will于心不忍，终于屈服了。“我愿意。”他低声回答，忘了添上他那句恰到好处的 **你个白痴** ，他们的距离更近了。然而就在此时，Ethan跳起来迅速转了一圈，可笑地做了一个疑似挥拳庆祝的小动作，惊破了Will的遐想。Will **绝对肯定** 他听到了Ethan低声喊着“好耶！好耶！”

真是相当可爱。

Will还沉浸在他的可爱里，Ethan就突然闯进他的私人空间，狠狠地抱住了他，他的热情几乎将他们压倒在桌子上。（Will注意到咖啡杯已经离他遥不可及了，真是不可思议。）Ethan贴上他的嘴唇，热烈地吻着他。Will的心脏可能暂停了一秒，或许没有，但他靠紧了Ethan，将手臂环在Ethan脖子上，把他拉得更近了。他们交错的呼吸分开时，Ethan将他的前额抵在Will额头上，深深地望着他的眼睛，其中闪烁着自己的倒影。他的脸上快乐毫不掩饰，Will的心揪紧了。Ethan已经为他陷得这么深。

“你太可爱了。”Ethan郑重地告诉他。

“你是偏爱。”Will反驳道，但他刷的一下脸红了。Ethan大笑了起来，Will把脸埋在他肩上，Ethan笑得更开心了。他在Will头发上落下一个吻，说：“我给你的第一份结婚礼物会是长达一年的路易吉咖啡。”

“你太懂该怎么留住我了。”Will嘀咕道。

“是什么呢， **Clint** ？”

Will哼了一声，假意重重地拍了拍Ethan的肩膀。“不能让Benji给你当伴郎。他可能会让我用 **Clint Barton** 的名字签婚书。”

“那就意味着我会合法地与一位复仇者结婚，也不算很糟。”

Will默默地感谢咖啡，感谢路易吉，不用怀疑，肯定是它适当地推了Ethan一把，见鬼的，他还要感谢 **Benji** ，是他开始提鹰眼这回事的。

 

 

~~~

 

刮胡子刮到了一半，Will对着镜子里的自己笑了起来。“你知道吗，”他喊道，“我认真想了一下，我不得不承认Jane是正确的，她说你看起来有点像长发的Barnes。”

准备早餐的细碎声响消失了。很快就传来了Ethan的声音，Will几乎可以听到他在坏笑。“你说得真好笑。我记得某个人相当迷恋Bucky Barnes。”

Will丢下了剃刀。

他轻声骂了一句，然后再次捡起自己的尊严，继续刮胡子。

 

~~~

 

这只珍贵的纸杯与另一只写着两句话的纸杯并排放在厨房架子上。Will开始暂时用它放咖啡豆，他想新买的咖啡豆肯定会附赠什么储存容器。每天早上他蓬着头发磕磕绊绊走进厨房，随便摸出一个马克杯，想要弄点咖啡因来振作精神，两只杯子都冲他笑得灿烂。每次他工作了漫长的一天，晚上回到了家，它们会温和地对他微笑。在又一次精疲力竭的任务后，他瘫在椅子上，它们富有同情心地向他表达了支持。

 

~~~

 

**13** **个月后**

 

“早餐，亲爱的！”Ethan在厨房里喊道。

Will把头深深地埋进枕头里。“我是一个已婚男人，我有权利在床上吃早餐。”

 

 -END-

 


End file.
